Had Enough Parties
by Rheacho
Summary: Ia cukup senang dengan itu. Dikelilingi para gadis cantik dengan tawa menawan dan juga pesta yang terus saja berjalan sampai pagi tiba. Kesenangan itu akan selalu ia dapatkan. Setiap hari jika ia inginkan. Sebuah pesta mewah dengan banyaknya gadis cantik dan tempat yang khusus ia sewa untuk semua para gadisnya. Tapi,itu akan terasa hampa jika ia mengingat siapa dirinya./KYUMIN/BL/M
1. Chapter 1

**~Had Enough Parties~**

**.**

**Kyuhyun x Sungmin**

**.**

**BL/YAOI/MATURE CONTENT**

**.**

**CHAPTERED**

**.**

**SORRY FOR MANY TYPO(S) COZ, IAM JUST A NEWBIE AND AMATEUR**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

Cuaca cerah di malam Seoul. Kesibukan dari orang yang berlalu lalang untuk sekedar mencari sesuap nasi masih terus berjalan. Sebuah kesenangan pun terlihat disana. Berkumpul bersama teman-teman dan tertawa bersama. Cukup sederhana. Tapi, lain lagi halnya dengan seseorang yang memiliki kekayaan yang melimpah ruah tapi tak menjamin ia bahagia.

Ia cukup senang dengan itu. Dikelilingi para gadis cantik dengan tawa menawan dan juga pesta yang terus saja berjalan sampai pagi tiba. Kesenangan itu akan selalu ia dapatkan. Setiap hari jika ia inginkan. Sebuah pesta mewah dengan banyaknya gadis cantik dan tempat yang khusus ia sewa untuk semua para gadisnya. Tapi, itu akan terasa hampa jika ia mengingat siapa dirinya.

Menatap kosong gelas-gelas kosong dan puluhan botol whiskey yang bertebaran diatas meja pestanya. Menatap puluhan gadis yang terus saja menggoda dan mengerubunginya. Ia melamun. Ia cukup lelah untuk hidupnya ini. Sangat cukup lelah!

Melamun di pertengahan pesta seru miliknya adalah hal yang sangat disayangkan. Karena itu mengakibatkan ia tak sadar ketika ada seseorang yang memaksa duduk di pangkuannya. Ia hanya bisa menatap dengan senyum palsunya. Ya~ senyum palsu….senyum palsu yang akan tetap menawan setiap gadisnya.

"Kita hanya perlu bersenang-senang Cho Sajangnim~" Bisik gadis itu menggoda tepat di telinga seseorang yang di panggil 'Cho Sajangnim'

Lelaki si pemilik pesta itu kembali mengeluarkan senyum palsunya. Senyum yang sudah beberapa lamanya jadi senyuman andalannya.

Tentu ia tak ingin mengecewakan para gadisnya. Ia yang membuat pesta dan menyewa semua kebahagiaannya ini tidak bagus jika harus melamun dan memikirkan sesuatu hal yang seharusnya tak ia pikirkan.

"Maafkan aku." Katanya dan tersenyum. Ia tampak menyesal.

Gadis di pangkuannya itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum—tidak—sukanya. "Yeah~ no problem."

"Kalian berpestalah sampai puas. Aku akan mentraktir semua biaya untuk kesenangan malam ini." Ia berteriak. Dan semua bersorak gembira.

Tidak merasa rugi sebenarnya. Ia memiliki cukup—tidak, tidak hanya cukup, tapi sangat cukup—untuk membayar satu diskotik terbesar di Seoul. Tentu saja ia bisa, ia adalah orang kaya! Ia mendapatkan uang hasil jerih payah ia sendiri. Ia merintis semuanya mulai dari yang terkecil. Membawa nama kecilnya menjadi nama paling besar sejagat Seoul. Ia bisa setiap harinya membayar semua kesenangan ini. Tapi, untuk apa jika hatinya masih saja tak merasa bahagia.

Kenapa seperti itu? Jika saja ia bisa memilih ketika ia di lahirkan. Ia hanya ingin kebahagiaan dan kehangatan dari sebuah rasa cinta. Cinta? Cinta seperti apa yang ia inginkan? Tentu saja cinta yang tulus yang di berikan siapapun kepadanya. Bukankah ia memiliki keluarga yang sangat mencintai dirinya. Seperti Ayah dan Ibunya. Bahkan semua harta benda yang tak ia perlukan pun ia memilikinya. Tapi, sungguh! Ia tak menginginkan cinta yang turun dari kekuasaan dan harta. Ia hanya ingin cinta dan kasih sayang yang turun dari tangan siapapun yang mencintainya.

Sendari kecil, ia memang mendapatkan cinta dari orangtuanya. Segala kebutuhan bahkan bukan kebutuhan pun di cukupi oleh kedua orangtuanya dengan sangat intens. Tapi, semua itu berbeda saat ia mulai beradaptasi dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ia tak memiliki teman yang tulus yang ingin berteman dengannya. Semua penuh dengan kepura-puraan. Tak ada uang dan kekayaan ini mungkin ia tak akan memiliki teman. Karena uanglah ssemuanya bisa terwujud. Ia lelah sebenarnya dengan hidupnya yang sangat penuh dengan keprihatinan. Sampai suatu saat semuanya terbongkar jika semua teman-temannya melakukan itu karena perintah orangtuanya. ia pun terpukul. Semua ulah orang tuanya. Ia pun lebih memilih menyendiri dan menata hidupnya sendiri.

Meminta izin untuk pergi dari lingkungan kemewahan keluarganya pun ia lakukan. Walaupun berawal tak dapat izin dari sang ayah, tapi ia sudah bertekad. Ia ingin menemukan ketulusan diluar sana. Bukan sebuah kepura-puraan yang ia dapatkan.

Susah payah, ia pun mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Pergi dari rumah dan mulai menata hidupnya dengan kemandirian yang seharusnya ia lakukan dari awal. Tapi, ternyata semua itu sama. Semua yang ia rasakan sama seperti yang ia rasakan ketika ia masih berada di lingkungan keluarganya.

Tak ada yang tulus di dunia ini. Semua memang hanya menginginkan uang!

.

.

.

.

Pagi pun datang. Ia sangat tak suka dengan keadaan pagi di setiap harinya. Semalam memang sangat membahagiakan. Tapi ia pun tak suka ketika pagi menjelang. Ia akan merasa kosong seperti ia sendiri lagi. Perasaan itu akan terus berlanjut terus-menerus. Ia sangat benci perasaan seperti ini.

Tak aka nada pekerjaan yang sering ia lakukan selain mencari uang. Duduk melayani banyak client dan meeting disana-sini. Kejenuhan sering sekali menghampirinya. Tapi perasaan itu akan hilang pula saat malam menjelang. Apalagi? Tentu saja pergi ke diskotik terbesar di Seoul. Menyewa tempat itu dan membayar semuanya. Rutinitas yang tidak bisa ia lepaskan ketika jauh dari orang tuanya.

"Apakah kau bersenang-senang, Sajangnim?"

Ia tentu mengangguk. Ia sangat mabuk sekarang. Baru saja beberapa jam ia bersenang-senang, kepalanya sudah pusing, perut terasa sakit dan mual. Tak ada yang terjadi selanjutnya selain keluarlah semua isi perutnya di tempat itu. Si pembuat pesta muntah di pestanya.

Semua gadis dan orang-orang yang tadinya mengerubunginya, secara tiba-tiba menjauh dan merasa jijik dengan apa yang terjadi dengan lelaki itu. Memang sangat menjijikan. Tapi bukan perlakuan seperti ini yang lelaki itu inginkan. Ia perlu rasa kasihan untuk sekarang ini.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Sajangnim? Apakah kau perlu bantuan?" Ah, ya~ ia ingat suara ini. Suara belas kasih. Suara seorang pria. Ah….bukan, tapi wanita. Tapi ia mengenakan pakaian pelayan. Ia sangat manis. Tapi dia seorang pria. Pria manis. Hampir cantik.

Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia butuh bantuan.

Tanpa rasa jijik, pemuda manis itu pun membantunya. Membersihkan bekas muntahannya dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu menuju toilet. Menuntaskan semua rasa sakitnya di wastafel toilet.

Dengan sangat hati-hati pemuda manis itu membantunya mengurus semuanya. Menatap kagum pada pemuda itu, ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya di sayangi tanpa uang.

"Terimakasih. Aku tertolong berkatmu." Katanya dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum ramah. "Sama-sama Sajangnim. Saya hanya melakukan tugas saya dengan seharusnya."

"Memangnya di diskotik ini menyediakan pelayanan medis?"

"Sebenarnya tidak sih. Hanya saja saya tak tega jika melihat seseorang sedang merasakan kesakitan."

"Apa aku perlu membayarmu?"

"Tidak perlu. Sajangnim tidak perlu membayar saya."

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih banyak."

Mereka saling menatap. Lalu tersenyum bersama.

"Jangan panggil Sajangnim. Panggil aku Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun?"

"Ya…nama ku Cho Kyuhyun. Panggil saja Kyuhyun. Aku ingin sekali seseorang memanggilku dengan sebutan Kyuhyun. Bukan sajangnim."

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum layaknya kelinci manis. Menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan riang. "Baiklah, Kyuhyun…namaku Lee Sungmin. Sebut saja Sungmin. Senang berkenalan dengan mu, sa….eh maksudku Kyuhyun."

Untuk pertama kali, senyuman tulus itu akhirnya terukir jelas. Membuat Sungmin hampir saja terposana dan membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Kyuhyun sangat tampan saat tersenyum. Bukan tatapan dingin penuh rasa jijik. Tapi ini adalah tatapan hangat yang mungkin sudah hampir beberapa tahun belakangan tak terlihat.

"Kau sangat tampan saat tersenyum. Ku harap kau terus tersenyum seperti sekarang ini." Sungmin kembali tersenyum dan mengusap pundak Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan terus seperti ini jika kau mau menjadi teman ku."

"Aku mau! Kita adalah teman mulai sekarang."

"Terimakasih Sungmin!" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin di saat itu juga. Di toilet diskotik Kyuhyun menemukan kebahagiaan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin pagi ini adalah pagi yang paling Kyuhyun tunggu. Setelah malam yang lumayan panjang yang membawa ia pada mimpi indahnya setelah bertemu Sungmin. Kyuhyun begitu terkagum-kagum pada sosok Sungmin yang sederhana dan penuh kasih sayang. Lihat saja bagaimana caranya membantu membereskan bekas muntahannya di diskotik semalam. Kyuhyun sangat tidak percaya dengan itu. Tapi itu memang terjadi. Sungmin adalah pemuda mengagumkan. Sangat menarik bukan?

Hari ini semua orang menatap aneh padanya. Senyuman ramah dan tatapan hangat terus menguar dari auranya. Ia sedang bahagia. Entah bagaimana sekarang ia merasa semangat. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Selamat pagi Cho Sajangnim. Hari ini ada meeting dengan Anderson Corporation. Apakah anda bisa datang pukul sepuluh ke ruangan meeting kantor kita?" Anna mengintrupsinya di pagi hari. Secretarisnya ini sudah menJadwalkan jadwal yang padat untuk segera di selesaikan.

"Atur semuanya Anna. Aku akan segera datang secepatnya dan membereskan pekerjaan dengan cepat juga."

"Anda baik-baik saja Cho Sajangnim?"

"Tentu saja…aku sangat baik hari ini."

Anna hanya menatap aneh dengan perilaku Kyuhyun pagi ini. Ini sangat berlawanan dengan hari-hari biasanya.

"Baiklah Cho Sajangnim. Pukul sepuluh di ruang meeting."

Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Oke, Anna."

Anna pun hanya bisa menggidikkan bahunya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Mr. Anderson? Apakah anda tertarik untuk meneruskan pembangunan cabang perusahaan kita di Jepang?"

"Seperti biasanya Mr. Cho, Saya sangat terkagum dengan semua ide briliant anda."

"Jadi, saya menganggap bahwa anda menyetujuinya. Bagaimana?"

Mr. Anderson mengangguk pasti. Ya! Tentu saja Mr. Anderson menyetujuinya. Berkat kerjasamanya dengan si Jenius Cho Kyuhyun perusahaannya dapat di selamatkan. Ini adalah sebuah penghargaan terbesar untuk Mr. Anderson saat Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk bekerjasama kembali untuk membangun cabang perusaahaan mereka.

Cho Kyuhyun memang terkenal dengan otak jeniusnya. Menguasai berbagai Bahasa dari penjuru Dunia. Ia selalu success melakukan meetingnya denagn sempurna. Itu ibarat seperti menjetikkan jarinya. Bagai sulap, Kyuhyun dapat menguasai semua perusahaan besar di Negaranya.

"Baiklah…meeting selesai. Saya juga harus buru-buru pamit karena masih ada perlu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan Mr. Anderson. Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang Mr. Cho."

Dan Kyuhyun pun berlalu meninggalkan Mr. Anderson.

.

.

.

.

Mobil itu melaju cepat menuju tempat tujuannya. Terlihat sekali jika mobil itu sedang semangat. Tidak! Bbukan mobilnya. Tapi sang pengemudi sedang di level semangat tertingginya. Ia terlihat tak sabaran agar segera sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Ketika mobil mewah miliknya sudah smpai di tempat tujuannya, ia pun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Berkaca dan merapikan penampilannya serapih mungkin. Kyuhyun terkadang tertawa saat memikirkan prilakunya. Ia terlihat sepeti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau cukup oke, Kyuhyun-ah!" Ia mulai bermonolog.

Dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, ia pun keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah masuk kedalam gedung diskotik tujuannya. Menebarkan pesona miliknya dan terus menatap lurus pada seseorang yang sedang sibuk bekerja di dalam diskotik itu.

Ketika ia sudah memasuki ruangan itu, matanya langsung menangkap seseorang yang sudah tersenyum dan menyambutnya dengan lambaian hangatnya. Ya~ Sungmin disana. Menunggunya.

"Kyuhyun! Kesini!" Teriak Sungmin sumringah.

Kyuhyun membalas dengan senyum dan langkah semakin cepat. Ia sungguh tidak sabaran.

Ketika Sungmin sudah berada tepat di hadapannya dan tersenyum manis, jantung Kyuhyun berdetak empat kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia seakan tersihir oleh senyuman kelinci milik seorang Lee Sungmin. Senyuman polos penuh semangat.

"Kau selalu terlihat tampan. Seperti biasanya." Ujar Sungmin memuji dan tetap tersenyum.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengartikan kata 'seperti biasanya' dalam ucapan Sungmin. Bukan suatu hal yang aneh kan jika Sungmin memang sering melihatnya di diskotik dimana ia sering datang. Itu tempat Sungmin bekerja juga.

Si penguasa di malam hari itulah julukan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih untuk pujian yang seharusnya tak kau ucapkan, Sungmin." Kyuhyun merendah.

"Tidak tidak! Aku tidak bicara bohong."

"Kkkkk~ baiklah…senang sekali mendengar seseorang memujiku dengan penuh kegembiraan dan ketulusan. Biasanya, jika seseorang memujiku pasti berakhir sebuah imbalan. Seperti… yaa~ pesta meriah dan hal lainnya."

"Seperti itukah?" Sungmin tampak penasaran.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?" Tawar Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Walaupun mereka teman, Kyuhyun masih tetap tamu special bar itu.

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

Sungmin menatap aneh. "Ada apa? Biasanya memesan Whiskey termahal? Apakah kau tak mau minum? Bahkan para gadismu ada disana." Tunjuk Sungmin dengan dagunya.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Sungmin. tapi Kyuhyun hanya mendengus iba saat bayangan ia pernah disana dulu. Ia kembali mengartikan kata 'Biasanya' di perkataan Sungmin tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin sesuatu. Tapi aku malu untuk mengatakannya."

Sungmin penasaran. Ia sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau ingin tau?"

Si manis mengangguk antusias.

"Makan malam bersamaku. Mau? Bukan disini. Di tempat yang lebih tenang."

Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan berteriak. "Jungsoo Hyung! Aku izin pergi keluar untuk makan malam bersama temanku, ya~" Teriaknya. Dan ia pun keluar dari konter pemesanan makanan.

"Kajja Kyu~" Ajaknya antusias.

Hei! Bukankah Sungmin hanya perlu menjawab 'iya' dan biarkan Kyuhyun yang akan meminta izin pada bosnya. Tapi lihat…. Siapa yang terlihat antusias disini. Pemuda manis yang ceria tentu menggemaskan, bukan?!

.

.

.

.

Sebuah caffe sederhana dan penuh aksen manis adalah jadi pilihan Kyuhyun. Banyak makanan yang mungkin saja Sungmin sukai di caffe ini. Bukan hanya makanannya, tapi Kyuhyun yakin jika Sungmin suka suasana di caffe ini.

Sebuah lagu classic yang dinyanyikan oleh si penyanyi caffe menghantarkan suasana damai di setiap suapan makanan mereka. Senyum manisnya tak pernah lepas dari sana. Dia benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Kau suka makanannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun perhatian.

Pemuda itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Tentu saja ia suka. Ia bisa memilih semua yang dia suka. Karena Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan membayar semuanya.

"Masih mau lagi?" Kyuhyun masih terus bertanya. Sedangkan Sungmin masih sibuk dengan makanan yang melimpah di meja mereka. Asal tau saja, pemuda polos ini tidak pernah sekalipun memakan makanan seenak dan semewah ini.

"Ini sudah sangat banyak, Kyu~ jika tidak habis, apa boleh aku membungkusnya untuk Sungjin?"

"Sungjin? Siapa?"

"Adikku…"

"Kau memeiliki seorang adik?"

"Tidak! Aku memiliki tiga orang adik Kyuhyun…"

**_'Banyak sekali…' _**

"Benarkah?"

Si manis mengangguk. "Ya tentu saja. Tiga adik lelaki yang sangat manis juga menggemaskan. Aku senang memiliki adik seperti mereka."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Yang tertua namanya Lee Hyuk Jae. Dia berumur enam tahun. Yang tengah bernama Lee Donghae. Dia baru berusia empat tahun. Dan yang terakhir, namanya Lee Sungjin. Dia masih sangat kecil. Dia baru berusia satu tahun."

Mendengar Sungmin bercerita dengan sangat riang, menimbulkan perasaan penasaran di dalam dirinya. Kyuhyun ingin sekali melihat semua adik Sungmin.

"Bolehkah aku berkunjung?"

"Kau mau berkunjung?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Aku ingin melihat adik-adikmu yang manis."

"Rumahku berantakan. Sebenarnya, itu juga bukan rumah ku. Seorang tetangga baik hati meminjamkan rumahnya pada kami. Dia bilang tanpa imbalan dan aku pun setuju."

"Baiklah…ayo kita kerumahmu sekarang." Ajak Kyuhyun seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Ma-makanannya.?"

"Kita beli lagi untuk adikmu dirumah."

.

.

.

.

Setelah sesi makan malam selesai, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun segera pergi ke bar lagi dan meminta izin pulang kepada seseorang yang Sungmin sebut 'Jungsoo Hyung'. Jungsoo Hyung tanpa basa-basi tentu mengizinknan Sungmin. pemuda manis itu sudah beberapa hari ini terus lembur dari pagi sampai malam. Padahal jatahnya hanya bekerja dari pagi sampai sore saja. Tentu Jungsoo tidak melarang Sungmin untuk pulang lebih awal dari jam lemburnya.

Kemudian mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke toko makanan. Sungmin sebenarnya sangat malu dan enggan saat Kyuhyun menawarinya membeli makanan yang kira-kira cukup untuk keperluannya. Tapi, lelaki tampan ini sangat pemaksa dan tentu baik hati. Ia rela membayar bahkan sampai membawakan puluhan kantung makanan dan mainan untuk adik-adik Sungmin. sulit sekali untuk mengatakan tidak. Karena pasti Kyuhyun akan tetap membelinya.

Makanan sudah cukup. Mainan pun sudah sangat banyak. Pakaian pun dan semua peralatan rumah tangga di belikan oleh Kyuhyun pada saat itu juga. Mereka layaknya sepasang suami istri yang baru saja pindah rumah. Sungmin menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun begitu royal dan banyak uang? Apa yang harus di lakukannya untuk membalas kebaikan Kyuhyun?

Hampir satu setengah jam perjalanan menuju rumah Sungmin setelah berbelanja di toko. Sampailah mereka di rumah Sungmin. rumah yang kecil sederhana dan rapih, tentu saja! Pekarangannya pun tertata dengan rapih. Sungmin memang sangat menakjubkan.

"ini rumahku.. maaf jika ini tidak membuatmu nyaman."

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin denga penuh rasa senang. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka rumahmu. Rumah ini sangat terlihat nyaman untukku."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo masuk…"

CEKLEK~

"Aku pulaaaaang~" Teriak Sungmin dengan senang

"Selamat datang Ming!" Sambut seseorang dari dalam.

_'Eh? Ada seseorang? Siapa?'_

"Siwonnie~ kau dimana? Aku membawa makanan…"

_'Siwon?'_

Ketika Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu, mata Kyuhyun membelalak kaget saat melihat sosok Siwon yang sedang duduk dengan adik-adik Sungmin.

"Hyukjae-ya~, Hae-ya~, JInnie-ya~ Hyung pulaaaaang….lihaaaatt! Hyung bawa makanan, mainan dan pakaian untuk kalian…" Sungmin berlari kearah semua adiknya. Mengakibatkan sosok Siwon menoleh kerah Kyuhyun yang mengekor di belakang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun diam menatap Siwon. Dan Siwon pun ikut diam menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ucapkan terimakasih pada Kyuhyun-hyung…"

Semua adik Sungmin di tuntunnya untuk berlari kearah Kyuhyun. Dan sengan serentak mereka memeluk Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri terpaku menatap Siwon.

"Choi Siwon?" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk lelaki itu.

.

.

.

To Be Continue~

.

RheaCho


	2. Chapter 2

**~Had Enough Parties~**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun x Sungmin**

**.**

**.**

**BL/YAOI/MATURE CONTENT**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTERED**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR MANY TYPO(S) COZ, IAM JUST A NEWBIE AND AMATEUR**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

"Siwonnie~ kau dimana? Aku membawa makanan…"

'_Siwon?'_

Ketika Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu, mata Kyuhyun membelalak kaget saat melihat sosok Siwon yang sedang duduk dengan adik-adik Sungmin.

"Hyukjae-ya~, Hae-ya~, JInnie-ya~ Hyung pulaaaaang….lihaaaatt! Hyung bawa makanan, mainan dan pakaian untuk kalian…" Sungmin berlari kearah semua adiknya. Mengakibatkan sosok Siwon menoleh kerah Kyuhyun yang mengekor di belakang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun diam menatap Siwon. Dan Siwon pun ikut diam menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ucapkan terimakasih pada Kyuhyun-hyung…"

Semua adik Sungmin di tuntunnya untuk berlari kearah Kyuhyun. Dan sengan serentak mereka memeluk Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri terpaku menatap Siwon.

"Choi Siwon?" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk lelaki itu.

Dan seorang Choi Siwon pun hanya bisa tersenyum aneh pada Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bukan kah ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka? Tapi, kenapa Kyuhyun seakan mengenali seorang Choi Siwon yang jelas-jelas pemilik rumah yang Sungmin tinggali.

Ini aneh. Bahkan sangat aneh bagi Sungmin.

It's okelah untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang memang sangat di kenal sampai penjuru Seoul sekalipun. Tapi bagaimana dengan seorang Choi Siwon? Dia bahkan hanya seorang pengusaha menengah kebawah.

"Kalian saling mengenal? Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran. Ia melipat tangannya di sekitar dada.

Mereka berdua masih tetap diam. Tidak memberikan tanda-tanda jika mereka akan bicara dan menjelaskan sedikit tentang hal ini.

"Aku masih menunggu." Ucap Sungmin—lagi

Dan salah satu dari mereka akhirnya sadar. Lelaki jangkung dengan bibir joker itupun menoleh kearah Sungmin. dia tersenyum, "Kyuhyun hanyalah 'teman lama'." Jelasnya singkat lalu kembali duduk dan menatap layar televisi.

Masih belum puas dengan jawaban yang di lontarkan Siwon, Sungmin pun menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Menagih penjelasan padanya.

Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya. "Hanya 'Teman lama', Min."

"Itu saja?" Lelaki manis itu masih penasaran. "Kenapa kalian tidak saling berpelukan dan mengucapkan kata-kata rindu seperti 'hai siwon, aku merindukanmu..' begitu?" Kembali, Sungmin berucap dan memperagakan apa yang dia ucapkan.

Siwon pun segera berdiri dan menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya dan menepuk punggung Kyuhyun. "Sudah lama sekali, Kyuhyun." Ucapnya agak aneh.

Tentu Kyuhyun membalas. Dan mengusap punggung Siwon juga. "Ya, sangat lama Choi Siwon."

Dan mereka pun melepas pelukan itu secara bersamaan. Dibarengi bisikan Kyuhyun di telinga Siwon.

"Nah~ kalau begitu peluk Kyuhyun Hyung, anak-anak. Ucapkan terimakasih."

Sungmin kembali berhasil membuat atmosfer aneh diantara Kyuhyun dan Siwon terlihat lumayan hangat. Membawa adik-adik manisnya untuk memeluk dan berterimakaish pada Kyuhyun. Lelaki tampan itu sudah mau berbaik hati terhadapnya dan adik-adiknya.

"Gomawo ne, Kyuhyun Hyung." Ucap Lee Hyuk Jae lalu tersenyum senang. Menampilkan senyum gummy yang selalu jadi kebanggannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, di susul Donghae yang menarik ujung jas Kyuhyun. Meminta lelaki tampan itu untuk berjongkok di hadapannya. "Telimakasih untuk cemuanya, Kyuhyun Hyung~" Kata Donghae seraya memeluk Kyuhyun. Si tampan yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Ia di kelilingi banyak anak kecil dan ini sangat menyenangkan. Ia merasakan hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Waktunya untuk makan. Anak-anak." Teriak Sungmin dan tentu mendapat balasan 'Yeayh' dari para adik nya.—kecuali Sungjin.

Setelah Sungmin membawa adik-adiknya kedapur dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka, tinggal-lah Siwon dan Kyuhyun di ruang tamu. Kembali aura tak menyenangkan pun mengelilingi mereka. Siwon ingat bisikan Kyuhyun tadi bahwa lelaki itu ingin bicara dengannya jika di berikan kesempatan untuk berdua saja. Dan inilah saatnya.

"Maaf tuan."

"Jangan panggil tuan disini. Aku mohon Siwon." Balas Kyuhyun seraya membawa tubuh Siwon yang membungkuk di hadapannya.

Siwon mengangguk. "Sudah lama sekali setelah hampir empat tahun lalu saat anda meninggalkan rumah. Saya sangat mengkhawatirkan anda. Nyonya Cho hampir gila saat anda tidak memberinya kabar sampai lima bulan lamanya." Kata Siwon panjang lebar.

"Maafkan aku, Siwon. Bukan maksudku untuk pergi dari kehidupan nyataku. Aku bukan burung yang hidup di dalam sangkar. Aku hanya ingin bebas dan tidak bergantung pada ayah dan ibu!"

"Ya. Tentu saja saya mengerti anda tuan. Bahkan saya tidak pernah membatasi anda untuk berteman dengan dengan siapapun kala itu."

"Terimakasih banyak atas pengertiannya. Ku harap kau disini bukan untuk memata-mataiku."

"Tidak!" Siwon membatah. "Saya sudah mengundurkan diri dari tugas saya. Keberadaan saya disini tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Cho."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. "Bagus kalau begitu. Lebih baik kita ke dapur. Sungmin akan sangat penasaran jika kita tidak bergabung."

"Baik tuan."

Kyuhyun melotot kearah Siwon dan mendapat kekehan kecil dari lelaki mantan bodyguardnya itu.

"Maafkan saya. Kyuhyun."

"Ku harap kau bisa belajar lebih informal lagi padaku. Hahaha" Kyuhyun tertawa ringan.

.

.

.

Setelah perbincangannya di ruang tamu bersama Siwon, Kyuhyun terlihat lebih nyaman setelahnya. Ia terus tersenyum ketika adik-adik Sungmin mulai rewel. Meminta ini dan itu, Sungmin terlihat sangat kerepotan.

"Mau ku bantu?" Tawar Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedang menggoreng makanannya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau yakin? Apa ini tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Bahkan aku yang menawarkan diri, Sungmin."

Si manis pun terkekeh dan menyikut tulang rusuk bagian kanan tubuh Kyuhyun. "Jika tak memberatkanmu, kau boleh membawakan aku piring-piring untuk menyiapkan makannya. Biarkan Siwonnie yang menjaga anak-anak."

Tanpa bicara dua kali pun kyuhyun segera pergi kearah rak yang tak jauh dari jarak mereka dan membawa beberapa piring-piring yang akan di gunakan. Sungmin yang masih sibuk hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat manusia amatir di sampingnya ini.

"Kau menertawakan ku Sungmin?"

"Tidak…kau tenang saja…kkkkk~"

"Oh ya~ apakah kau sangat dekat dengan Siwon? Dan kenapa kau memanggilnya 'Siwonnie'? Dia terlihat lebih tua dari mu, ku rasa."

Sungmin terkekeh geli. Dia hampir tertawa keras. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kami tidak dekat pada awalnya. Tapi lama kelamaan kami jadi seperti adik dan kakak."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sungmin tersenyum getir. "Itu terjadi lima tahun lalu. Ketika kedua orangtuaku meninggal karena sebuah pemberontakan yang di lakukan oleh satu penguasa daerah di tempat ku tinggal. Siwonnie lah yang menolong kami dan membawa kami ke—"

"Apa sudah selesai masaknya? Anak-anak terlihat tidak sabar. Mereka terus berebut cemilan yang di bawa Kyuhyun." Protes Siwon seraya memotong percakapan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Ah…maafkan aku… ini sudah selesai _kok. _Kau bisa membawanya ke anak-anak." Ucap Sungmin terburu-buru seraya memindahkan makanan yang sudah masak ke piring yang tadi di bawa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih menatap penasaran kearah Sungmin. Pemuda manis ini tidak meneruskan perkataannya. Siwon telah memotongnya. Ia tampak kesal.

"Min! Ceritakan lagi…tadi terpotong…" Kyuhyun memohon dengan menggenggam pergelagan tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin terlihat kaget. Lalu ia segera menghela nafas dan melirik kearah Kyuhyun. "Maaf Kyuhyun-ah~ lebih baik kita makan. Aku sudah tidak ingin membahas ini. Sangat menyakitkan kau tahu…" Ujar sendu Sungmin.

Merasa bersalah, Kyuhyun pun mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu maafkan aku Min. aku tidak bermaksud…."

"Tidak masalah…kajja kita makan."

.

.

.

.

"Kenyaaaaaang~" Teriak Donghae dan Hyukjae berbarengan. "Terimakasih untuk makanannya malam ini Kyuhyun Hyung~" Kembali, mereka terus mengucapkan terimakasih. Sungmin yang sedang sibuk menyuapi Sungjin hanya bisa tersenyum manis.

"Sama-sama anak-anak…jika kalian ingin sesuatu, kalian tinggal katakan saja.."

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin membentak. "Aku tidak pernah memanjakan mereka dengan membiarkan mereka meminta apa yang mereka inginkan. Jika mereka ingin, mereka cukup berusaha dan berdoa. Tidak dengan harus meminta."

"Maafkan aku Min… kau terlihat seperti seorang ahjumma.." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Siwon yang tak jauh dari mereka hanya bisa tersenyum melihat interaksi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. ia tak menyangka jika mantan tuannya ini sangat menyukai anak kecil.

"Kau suka anak kecil, Kyu?" Tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Mereka menggemaskan. Jika saja permintaan ku terkabul, aku akan meminta ingin kecil lagi dan Sungmin lah yang mengurusku. Tapi sayang~ aku saja lahir lebih dulu darinya."

Siwon dan Sungmin pun tiba-tiba terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. "Aku tidak mengatakan hal yang lucu." Jelasnya sedikit kikuk.

"Hahaha…kau salah Kyu~ hahahaha…." Ungkap Siwon.

"Apanya yang salah?"

"Sungmin lebih tua dua tahun dari kita." Katanya masih tertawa.

Otomatis Kyuhyun diam dan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Dia bahkan lebih pendek—maksudnya lebih kecil atau lebih muda dan yaaa…begitulah. Kyuhyun pias. Ia melirik Sungmin dan di balas kekehan imut dari pemuda baby face itu.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Jangan di ambil pusing Kyu~ terserah kau anggap aku bagaimana. Apapun panggilan yang kau ucapkan, aku tetap menyukainya."

"Y-ya…Sungmin-hyung~"

"Uwww…itu terdengar aneh Kyuhyun-ah~" Protes Siwon seraya mengejek.

"Diam Siwon!"

Dibalas anggukan dan kekehan kecil dari lelaki jangkung itu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berbicang dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk semua adiknya dan juga Siwon, Sungmin pun segera mengajak mereka untuk berpindah ke ruang tamu. Membiarkan adiknya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang sudah di berikan gurunya di sekolah. Dengan sabar, Siwon membantu Donghae dan Hyukjae. Sungjin yang berada di box nya hanya bisa memainkan maiannnya dengan tenang.

"Apakah setiap hari Siwon disini, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sungmin saja Kyuhyun-ah…" Kata Sungmin tersenyum. "Ya~ dia selalu disini.."

Lelaki tampan itu sedikit melirik Sungmin seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Ceritanya sangaaaat panjang… kau akan bosan~~~"

"Ceritakan saja kalau begitu. Akau akan mendengarnya."

"Siwon adalah pemilik rumah ini. Aku hanya menumpak. Tidak lebih."

"Kau bilang ceritanya panjang?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa cerita Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah.. tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku harus pamit pulang. Hari sudah semakin malam."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Baiklah…ku antar sampai pintu. Siwon-ah~ tolong selesaikan piring-piringnya. Aku akan mengantar Kyuhyun sebentar ya."

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati dan terimakasih untuk hari ini. Adik-adik ku sangat menyukainya."

"Sama-sama Sungmin-hyung~ aku akan berkunjung lagi nanti."

"Aku akan menunggu."

Perlahan mobil itu mulai jalan meninggalkan sosok Sungmin yang masih dengan setia menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

BRUK!

"Sungmin-hyung~"

"Ya Siwon-ah?"

"Ku harap kau bisa mengontrol dirimu. Ini adalah alasannya kita ada disini."

"Ya Siwon-ah…aku tau.. maafkan aku…"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**,**

**Hai~ terimakasih untuk selalu menunggu update semua fic saya ^^ dan maaf untuk chapter pertama yang kurang memuaskan sekali lagi terimakasih ^^**

**Maaf sekal untuk menumpuknya TYPO(S).**


End file.
